This invention relates to an apparatus and a method for producing a display device from a single miniature high resolution monolithic chip. In particular, the apparatus uses a chip with an array of heating elements in an orderly grid pattern with a thermochromic die coating which changes from its room temperature color to colorless, with a temperature increment to a specified temperature based on the thermal properties of the die. Viewed through a lens magnification system, this high resolution image could appear in sizes ranging from computer monitors to cinema screens.
Display screens of very high resolution have numerous applications, ideally suited for a variety of portable applications. The cost of this invention makes it quite feasible as a miniature display device compared to the cost of prior art, with additional advantages of low power consumption, compact design, and light weight.